Small Animal
by Positives with Negatives
Summary: Being a small animal didn't automatically make you weak, Hibari Kyoya learned. They could still bite, lunge at you with the ferocity as intense as any other beast, and were truthfully quite deadly at times. ( Or in which Hibari Kyoya notes both Tsuna's lovable and irritating traits ) 1827.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Warning: Yaoi ( boy x boy )

 **Author's note: I made this story on a whim. I won't lie. It was intended to be a one shot, but then my brain failed me and I couldn't come up with all the points I want, so I split it into parts. They're going to be extremely short. Probably less than 500 words apiece, and will be updated without a schedule, but I hope you guys will enjoy them. I needed some 1827 fluff.**

* * *

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi was very much like a rabbit_ -thought a certain Namimori perfect.

There was always a nervous look in those eyes, and a constant, seemly perpetual fidget with his hands, like he was expecting a predator to start chasing after him and gobble him down. Slender wrists and all. But there were other notable, and far more pleasant characteristics that distinguished him in Hibari Kyoya's minds as a bunny.

Tsunayoshi was utterly adorable. From his usual to annoying habits, Hibari adored them all. Except maybe the sadistic humor that the male occasionally displayed, which was unmistakably borrowed from his own personality.

1\. Choice of Hiding Place

A brunette held his arms over his head defensively, eyes tightly shut and body trembling. A pair of white shorts peeked from beneath the bed along with striped socks with the images of cartoon fish sewn on them. His knees rested on a thin blanket he had mindlessly tossed in his panic. The upper half of his body was hidden in the shadows, unseen, and in safety.

The male's cloud guardian sat next him comfortably, with his chin on a pale blue pillow, apparently amused with the boy's behavior.

"Tsunayoshi." He called out softly, receiving a timid squeak in response.

The sky had darkened outside the window, the only light source was the milky glow of the moon and the flashing colors emitted from the blinking television screen, paused on a scene of an abandoned warehouse.

It was suppose to be their movie night, which was interrupted when Tsuna caught sight of a headless corpse during the opening and decided, with by a girly shriek to duck under his bed for comfort. His companion didn't mind, watching the fourteen year old mafia boss squirm with interest.

"Tsunayoshi." He called again, a bit louder. He saw the other stiffen.

"H-Hibari-s-san is i-i-it o-over yet?" Tsuna managed to stutter, a whimper at the end of his question. He really didn't like horror films. Hibari knew, but the temptation to watch his boyfriend's dramatic reactions override his dull ache of guilt.

"Hm. . it's finished." He lied. Not bothering to remind Tsuna that movies last longer than ten minutes.

"R-really?"Tsuna asked half-convinced. His hyper-institution couldn't help him much as he gazed at the bottom of his mattress.

" Hm. . . was all Hibari said, casually pulling the remote closer toward him in preparation, observing the miniscule jerks on the shorter one's ankle.

Tsuna sat up straight, popping out of the sheets. He didn't hear any sound-a good sign he noted to himself. After having a sigh of relief and stabilizing his erratic heartbeats he turned around.

Tsuna didn't notice when the skylark pressed the 'play' button on the remote controller.

"Hibari-san that was-"

A rotton hand dragged itself across the wooden floor as a silver axe chopped it in halves.

"Hieeeeeeeeeee!"

The masked man laughed in his glory as Tsuna's trade mark scream rang throughout the neighborhood, as he dived under the rectangular furniture. Hibari chuckled.

He couldn't understand why Tsunayoshi found cramp space and darkness supposedly 'better'.

He guessed it was out of instinct.

Still. It was sort of cute.

* * *

 **Author's note: Next chapter-Tsuna's getting his revenge. The chapters are all going to be related to each other, but not necessarily in chronologically order. Please keep that in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: Yaoi ( boy x boy )

 **Author's notes: Wow. Thank you very much for the support! ( and for the favorites and follows. I'm grateful to all the reviews. They made me very happy. ) I'm glad that you guys liked the last part. I hope that you'll like this part too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rabbits were one of the fastest runners in the animal kingdom.

They had to be, to avoid being dinner for the wolves and foxes. Tsunayoshi had stamina. Hibari will admit, but he seen him run in their physical education class. Exposed legs in athletic shorts. Twelve meters behind the larger huddle. A dot following the circle.

His pathetic speed must be an act. Hibari reasoned. There wasn't the slightest possibility that Tsunayoshi could manage to slip away from his grip if that was as fast as the boy could go. He definitely wouldn't be able to escape death so many times, but when it's time for him to face the dire consequences of his actions . . .

Tsunayoshi was a snowman lit on fire.

Gone as soon as the matches strike.

2\. Quick escape

Hibari Kyoya stared at his precious tonfas with unblinking eyes. His face was impassive, bangs casting a shadow over his features, but there was a murderous aura that gathered around him as he clenched his teeth to address the person in front of him.

" What the hell did you do to them?" He grit out. His tone wasn't threatening, smooth and even, and strangely calm, but it was hovering the line, daring the male to make him cross it.

Tsuna scratched his cheek, avoiding the intense glare.

"Nothin-"

" Don't lie to me."

" . . . ."

Tsuna fumbled with the hem of his uniform, suddenly very eager to straighten the creases, but they both knew that he only did it to delay time. He gulped and tilted his head innocently, fully prepared for a painful death.

If he was going to die anyways, why not make the most out of it?

" I took Mukuro's advice. Since they're an ugly pair of-"

In one swift motion the Vongola Decimo leaped out of the reception window. The infamous disciplinary leader on his tail with the intent of pulverizing the brunette's head. The glass sparkled like glitter around him when he smashed his damaged weapons against it.

Or it was actual glitter. Slapped on with cheap Elmer's glue.

Which was entirely possible considering the state of his tonfas.

Both were draped in ribbons tied into bows, a disgusting neon pink, currently fluttering in the breeze. Sprayed painted and layered with half-dried acrylic paint, a ketchup like sensation, or ancient apple sauce, or both. Worse there were hideous carvings on either sides. He really wished that they weren't suppose to be hearts.

He shook off the fragments and landed gracefully on a sturdy branch. There were a few terrified students in the court yard, but the familiar bush of spiky hair was no where in sight.

" _Tsunayoshi's spending too much time with the pineapple bastard again_."

Maybe he won't kill him. He always did have a soft spot for the boy. If Tsunayoshi was willing to give a sincere apology, he might lesson the punishment.

A bunch of daisies sprouted from the edges, showering him in a rain of flowers.

Were those the ones he planted in his garden a few days ago?

An extended pause.

 _Crack._

The metal snapped easily in his hands, and he pretended that they were nothing more than someone's bones.

Tsunayoshi was so dead.

* * *

 **Author's notes: The next section will be going over Tsuna's scheme-step by step. I couldn't attach it to this chapter because it was mostly Tsuna centered. It also wasn't from Hibari's perspective.**


	3. Chapter 2-5

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Warning: Yaoi ( boy x boy )

 **Author's note: I like this more than the actual chapter. ( Maybe because it's longer. )**

* * *

Tsuna wasn't stupid.

Despite having a seventeen point seven average throughout his entire high school career, and tripping over air on a daily basis, he was not careless enough to be lured away, especially by suspicious looking people.

So why was Mukuro here? Holding out both his open palms expectantly, one with an array of loosely wrapped candy and the other waiting for him to grab onto. He wasn't a toddler. Tsuna had reached the mature age of sixteen four months ago, but the confident look in his mist guardian's eyes made him doubt his own intelligence.

"Um . . are these . . " He gestured to the packets of hard candy.

". . for me? "

" Of course not. They're a bribe." Mukuro replied casually, rolling his eyes. Tsuna wanted to tell him that he probably shouldn't be so rude if he was trying to bribe him, but he kept his mouth shut.

" Bribe for what?" He asked awkwardly.

" Vongola, it's not a secret that your favorite snack are Andes Mint Chocolates, and your second favorite snack are ginger candies. I have both of them here, and for a small contribution on your part, I'll gladly transfer these into your hands." He lean forward a slight bit, as if to tempt the brunette.

Tsuna didn't know what to point out first.

The crisp green foils of chocolate and drops of lemon colored treats were worth no more than a thousand yen. They were easily affordable based on his income as the boss of the leading Mafia family.

Also, his favorite snack was Enma's homemade strawberry pudding. He hated mint chocolate and ginger. They were _Kyoya's_ favorite. He just happens to have stocks of them in his room.

But Mukuro didn't need to know that.

He didn't need to know that Tsuna was silently debating to himself, if it would be less of a hassle to make up a brilliant lie or to punch the young illusionist halfway across town so he could finally get inside his house.

" No Mukuro. I decline, but I wouldn't mind if you share the details with me."

Maybe he could just wait in the park for an hour or two and have some ice cream. Then the creepy guy in front of his house will leave.

" Vongola, if you insist then I don't mind sharing a bit of my genus plan. You see. . . "

They have new flavors now. He should try the gummy bear toppings this time.

" . . . there's this guy that I hate. Oh, and it's not the same hate like how I hate humanity. It's a different, more flexible kind of hate . . ."

But what if he doesn't like it? Then it'll be a waste.

" . . Sure, he can be amusing to anger at times, but those lame jokes are getting old. . . "

Hm . . . maybe it's best to stick with the regular hot fudge and caramel. Yeah. That would be nice.

" How about we pull a prank on your beloved cloud. The stern Hibari Kyoya. Now wouldn't that be fun? "

Tsuna blinked, his desert fantasy vaporizing at the mention of his boy friend's name. He notices Mukuro's mischievous grin. He can't say that he dislikes it as a similar one was surely shaping his own face.

" A prank? " Tsuna asks.

" Yes, a prank. One that'll make him leave his annoyingly cool composure and boil in rage for hours."

He liked the sound of that.

Tsuna tapped his chin, acting as if concentrating in thought, but he knew his answer. Pranking Kyoya was one of his dearest hobbies. With a dramatic sigh, he looked at Mukuro was the nervous expression he had mastered for years.

" Alright. I'll take the deal and your bribe. What do I have to do?"

" Before I tell you the whole plot, I have a question for you Vongola. . ." Mukuro began as he tossed the sweets to him.

" Is it true that the Birdie likes daisies?"

* * *

Mukuro's plot required more than a _small_ contribution on his part.

Tsuna had to steal his tonfas out of the house, dig up the daisies Hibari planted in his secret garden, and distracted their unlucky victim from suspecting their conspiracy before it was complete.

.

.

" _Mukuro, Hibari-san doesn't keep spare keys like normal people._ "

He told his partner in crime when they arrived at Kyoya's traditional Japanese home. The pair of mismatched eyes looked genuinely confused.

" _He just kicks the door down._ "

.

.

They used a rope and broke in through the second floor.

" _Oya~ You seem to be awfully good at this Vongola_."

" _Shut up Mukuro. Just climb_."

It had nothing to do with the fact that he sometimes visited Kyoya's house past midnight to take pictures of the skylark's sleeping face.

.

.

Tsuna may or may not have sniffed Kyoya's blankets, since he knew he'll be banned from the room for weeks.

" _Did you find them?_ "

" _Y-yeah. They were in his closet._ "

" _. . . . Why's your face so red?_ "

.

.

He did feel a little bad about ripping out the flowers, but assured himself that they wouldn't last much longer in Kyoya's care. His boyfriend's definition of soil fertilizer was . . .

" _Urgh. . there's a whole dead rat in here._ "

" _Hey. He's your boyfriend._ "

It's a miracle that Hibird survived.

.

.

" _Kyoya! Let nap together!_ "

" _. . . . . ._ "

Kyoya nearly toppled over him. Tsuna had to remember not to ask him when they're in the middle of the streets.

.

.

Tsuna's heart was racing out of fear. Not because Kyoya was touching the spot where he drew an umbrella over their names with a sharpie when Mukuro wasn't looking, and scribbled out because he was too embarrassed.

His heart was racing.

Out of fear.

Not because Kyoya looked unfairly attractive with petals stuck in his hair.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Tsuna likes to prank his Hibari-san, but he is still very much in love with him.**

 **Next chapter-cuddling.**


End file.
